A Welcome Distraction
by Ocean's Timbre
Summary: He saw her, spinning through the gates, with only one word on his mind: Beautiful. Takes place in Episode 3: The Revelation when Mako comes to Air Temple Island to find Korra training in the gates.


_A/N: Hello again! First, I just want to say WOW! You all have been so supportive, and I'm glad that my stories have been so well received! The positive feedback has done wonders, let me tell you! Anyway, this is just another Makorra drabble I cooked up. It takes place during Episode 3: The Revelation, when Mako visits Air Temple Island to ask Korra if she's seen Bolin. Well, without further ado, enjoy! And remember to review once you're done reading! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra. Dang. So close._

* * *

_**A Welcome Distraction**_

He was on edge there was so much on his mind. He and the other Fire Ferrets needed to come up with some money for the championship pot, and fast. It didn't help that Bolin was adding to his already long list of worries. He goes away to work for just a few hours and returns to find Bolin gone. And that wasn't completely abnormal. Bolin always had something to do, whether he went out getting into trouble with Pabu, or on a date with a fan girl or two. But it was getting close to dinner time, and Bolin never missed a meal if he could help it. Especially if he knew Mako was bringing home his favorite dumplings. So naturally, as the older brother and caretaker, his mind jumped to the worse conclusions. But he wouldn't allow himself to worry just yet. Bo was probably with his new infatuation, the _Avatar_. Bolin the lovebird couldn't stop talking about how great she was since she arrived. It made him slightly jealous and he didn't know why. Anyway, it wouldn't hurt to go and see for himself. He huffed a frustrated sigh as he picked himself up of his comfortable coach. To Air Temple Island he would go.

Why was Bolin so attracted to her anyway? As far as he was concerned, she was nothing special. A nuisance, even. He would even go as far as to say she was crazy. Sure, she had helped get them out of a tight spot when Hasook bailed on them, but he didn't see what held Bolin (and about everyone else in Republic City)'s attention. To him, she was trouble. She was loud, brash, and extremely confident. All qualities that got under his skin. Slightly surly with all on his mind, he shoved his gloved hands into his pockets as he left the ferry and climbed the steps to the Temple, only to stop in his tracks. With the sight that met his eyes, a plug seemed to be pulled in his mind, draining away every thought and care, as well as any worries he had about Bolin and the championship money. What he saw commanded all of his attention.

In front of him was a complex set of ancient spinning gates, not unlike a circular maze. But that's not what caught his attention. It was _her_. She stood in the middle of the maze, the gates spinning softly as she moved. Oh, how she _moved_. She seemed to dance around the gates, her full and shapely figure moving with the rhythm and steps of an ancient dance. She stepped and dodged with grace that he knew she did _not_ naturally posses. He attributed it to some of her more graceful past lives. She moved with an exaggerated slowness, as if she had all the time in the world. He wouldn't be surprised if she began to float.

Her movements weren't the only things that caught his attention, however. The sun was just beginning to set, casting the sky in a mix of orange, yellow, and slightly purple hues. The colors made the deep tan of her skin appear a glowing golden. Her dark, silky hair shone white if hit correctly by the rays of the sun. Her turquoise eyes seemed even clearer than usual. Instead of the lopsided, cocky grin he was used to seeing, a soft smile adorned her face. Her thin, dark eyebrows were pulled together in concentration at avoiding the gates. Long lashes cast shadows across her face, making her look older than she was. He took a dry swallow and tugged at his scarf, which seemed unnaturally tight all of a sudden. He only had one thought for the sight in front of him, for the sight of _her_. _Beautiful_.

Maybe he had judged her too quickly. And perhaps he was starting to understand what all the fuss was about, why everyone couldn't stop talking about her. But he sighed and shook his head as he made his way towards her, all his previous thoughts refilling his mind as if someone turned on the faucet. He needed to come up with the money if the Fire Ferrets were going to play in the tournament, and he needed to find Bolin. But, he had to admit, seeing her was a welcome distraction.

_**End**_

* * *

_A/N: I must say, this was very fun to write, and I liked how it turned out. I felt like Mako was full of a lot of tension at the beginning of the season, and getting to know Korra only made it worse! And I got the feeling that he was jealous of all the attention Korra was getting from everyone early on, especially Bolin. When he got home in episode 3 to find Bo gone, and when he said something about love birds, I just thought that line was dripping with unrealized jealousy, so I tried to convey some of that in this piece. But maybe I was just hearing things. Anyway, I've got a few more Makorra drabbles in the making, so stay tuned! Remember, reviews are love!_


End file.
